Give Me Ludendorff
Give Me Ludendorff 'is the first mission in the mod. Protagonist: Rick Chance Objectives *Drive to the diner *Beat up the chef *Go home Script ''The scene opens up with various shots of Ludendorff during the sunrise as "Luv U More" by Paul Elstak begins playing. As the lyrics begin, the scene cuts into Rick's bedroom and shows him waking up in his bed. After he wakes up, many scenes of him getting ready for his day are shown, including brushing his teeth with motor oil and drinking the mouthwash, picks up a dead rat off the floor and bites into it, puts his clothes on, and walks out onto the street below as the music fades out. As he walks onto the sidewalk, he finds somebody walking by with a cup of coffee. He steals the cup of coffee, takes the lid off, and pours it on the owner's head. The owner screams in pain as Rick yells out to him 'Rick: '''That's what you get for walking down my street, cocksucker! ''Rick spits on him as he walks over to his Ventoso scooter and gets on The player gains control of Rick. The player is instructed to drive to the nearby diner The player arrives at the diner. Upon arrival, a cutscene occurs Rick walks into the diner and sits down at the bar. While he waits, he picks up a salt shaker and pours it all over the bar. While he's doing this, the waitress walks over to him 'Waitress: '''What do you want, Rick? ''Rick notices the waitress and stops pouring the salt on the bar. Rick throws the saltshaker over his shoulder, which hits an old man eating soup. The old man gets knocked out and falls into his soup as Rick talks to the waitress 'Rick: '''Oh, you know why I'm here, amigo. You know goddamn well why I'm here- '''Waitress: '''Let me guess, you're gonna try to get us into paying protection money for you- '''Rick: '''You're goddamn right! I mean...fuck, man! You've got all these dangers and shit out there, and who've you got protecting you from them? '''Waitress: '''I've got the cops, who're gonna come right now if you don't get out of here! ''Suddenly, the chef walks up next to the waitress. The chef has a heavy Italian accent '''Chef: '''Alright, what is-a going on here? '''Waitress: '''Rick's back, trying to get us to pay protection over nothing- '''Rick: ''*Talking over waitress* I'm trying to collect the dues I rightfully earned by-Shut up, shut the fuck up, you fucking cunt! '''Chef: '''Hey! Don't you talk-a to my wife like-a that! '''Rick: '''Oh, yeah!? Well, fuck you too, you stupid fucking Italian cock! You big, veiny, black, Italian- ''Right as Rick speaks the last sentence, the Chef jumps over the bar and tackles Rick. Rick screams as he is taken down, but quickly recovers and picks himself back up, as does the chef The player gains control of Rick. The player is instructed to beat up the chef The player beats up the chef. After beating up the chef, a cutscene occurs Rick walks behind the bar and rummages through the cash register, pocketing the contents as the waitress gets up into his face and begins yelling at him 'Waitress: '''What the fuck is your problem, you stupid fuck!? You can't just beat up people like that, for fuck's sake! Don't you have any common sense- ''Rick then headbutts the waitress and calmly walks out the door as the patrons of the diner watch him. Rick picks up a nearby chair and throws it in a random direction as he walks out of the diner The player gains control of Rick. The player is instructed to drive home The player drives home Mission passed